


Qui il mare è una favola

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Misunderstandings, Peril
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Donna Noble ha fatto una richiesta semplicissima.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble
Kudos: 2





	Qui il mare è una favola

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per We are out of prompt
> 
> Prompt:  
> Doctor Who, Donna&Ten: "Quando ho detto vacanza al mare, Dottore, non intendevo questo!"

"Quando ho detto _vacanza al mare_ , Dottore, non intendevo questo!" Donna Noble urla restando aggrappata al tetto del Tardis.

“Come no?” grida il Dottore, divertito, sghignazzando sotto il cappello giallo dell’impermeabile. “Hai detto _voglio andare al mare!_ ”

“È vero, ma…” Deve riuscire a tornare dentro e a trascinare il Dottore con sé prima che uno tsunami faccia il suo dovere e li cancelli per sempre da tutte le facce di tutti i pianeti. 

“Hai detto che volevi restare sulla Terra!” insiste lui.

“È vero anche questo, ma…”

Caraibi. Lei aveva pensato ai Caraibi. Si immaginava già con un cocktail in mano e un bikini da urlo. 

“Hai detto che volevi un mare incontaminato, mai toccato da mano umana!”

“Ok, l’ho detto, ma…” Lei voleva sabbia bianchissima e acqua cristallina. Non quello.

“E hai detto che volevi tornare a casa per cena! Qui siamo vicinissimi a casa tua!”

“Dottore, andiamo via! Io volevo… ”

“Donna! Goditi lo spettacolo! Stai guardando la Pangea che si sfalda, l’Inghilterra che si forma, il canale della Manica che si riempie!”

Fantastico. Davvero fantastico. Dopo quella vacanza avrà bisogno di un mese di vacanza per riprendersi dalla vacanza.

“Io volevo andare al mare, non che il mare venisse da me!”


End file.
